Jadzia Dax
Caption: Lieutenant Jadzia Dax in 2369 Gender: Female Species: Trill Born: 2341 (Host) Died: 2374 (Host) Father: Kela (Host) Actor: Terry Farrell Caption: Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax in 2374 Jadzia Dax (played by Terry Farrell) is a joined Trill and was born in 2341 on the Trill homeworld. After completing her training at Starfleet Academy, Jadzia returned to Trill where she applied to the Trill Symbiosis Commission for joining. She was the only Trill in history to successfully complete the program after having been rejected by Curzon Dax. Her re-application was successful and when she completed the program, she was given the Dax symbiont after his death. During her zhian'tara, while Odo was the recipient of Curzon's memories, he confessed to her that he rejected her original application because he was in love with her. Career Science Officer aboard Deep Space 9 She served as science officer aboard the space station Deep Space 9 under the command of Benjamin Sisko, who had been a friend of Curzon. She inherited Curzon's love of Klingon culture. On one occasion she disobeyed Sisko's orders to fulfil a blood oath to Kor, a Klingon captain whom Dax had known in a previous host, and help to kill an enemy of his along with Koloth and Kang. On another occasion, the Dax symbiont was removed from Jadzia and kidnapped by an unjoined Trill, Verad, who believed he had been cheated of being joined. He was briefly joined with the Dax symbiont, becoming Verad Dax before he was apprehended. Dax was rejoined with Jadzia. In 2370, she served as a field docent to the Trill initiate Arjin. Jadzia was threatened with the removal of Dax on another occasion, when it was discovered that a previous host, Joran Belar, had been psychotic. The Trill Symbiosis Commission agreed to restore Joran's memories, saving Jadzia's life, only when she and Sisko agreed to cover up the incident in order to avoid the information that a much larger portion of the Trill population was suitable for joining than they had claimed. At one point Jadzia faced ostracism from Trill culture because she began a relationship with a Trill Scientist, Lenara Kahn. The previous hosts of both symbionts, Torias Dax and Nilani Kahn, had been married, so Jadzia and Lenara were violating a Trill taboo against reassociation. Jadzia and Lenara broke off the relationship rather than face the taboo. Although she was romanced both by Dr. Julian Bashir and Quark, she fell in love with and married Lieutenant Commander Worf after he transferred to DS9. Upon their marriage, she became a member of the House of Martok despite the initial objections of Martok's wife Lady Sirella. Jadzia and Worf were trying to have a baby when she was killed during the Dominion War by Gul Dukat, who was possessed by a Pah-wraith and was attempting to destroy one of the Tears of the Prophets. While being returned to Trill, the Dax symbiont nearly died too; the emergency forced its implantation into Ezri Tigan, who was not prepared for joining. She would later transfer to DS9. Dominion War Personal Life Friendships de:Jadzia Dax